


By the fireplace

by Revenant_Simp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fireplaces, Fucking, Smut, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Simp/pseuds/Revenant_Simp
Summary: The battle is done and the victory was loba's and revenants. Loba planned to celebrate alone back in her apartment, until revenant had other ideas for her. Luckily for him, all loba was waiting for was him to make his move
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	By the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic explores the idea of revenant and loba still hating each other when they're in the company of others, but as soon as they're alone and noone can see them, they can't help but be all over each other

"Was there ever any doubt demonio?" loba chuckles, finishing off the last squad with her r-99, chucking it down on the floor as the arena ringed out their names. The two legends had just pulled off back to back wins together, all be it without some difficulties. But they were soon dealt with, and they were now the two time apex champions for the day, the first to ever happen in the games. 

The two are flown back onto the dropship where they are greeted by the fellow legends, who congratulate them on such an amazing achievement. But the two legends disregarded their compliments, instead grunting at each other as they both walked down the hallway to their separate rooms. "Fools" snarled revenant. "They have no idea do they girly?" Loba turns around to him with a smirk, slowly opening her apartment door. "None at all my dear demonio". Loba chuckles as she teasingly rubs her hands over the top of the corset before holding up a finger to revenant. "Wait one moment for me to get into something more...comfortable hmm? Then you can come in". Revenant growled in impatience but reluctantly agreed as he watched the door shut behind him. 

Minutes seemed to turn into hours for revenant, and he was just about to bust down her door before it swings open, loba pulling him inside for a hard makeout on the wall. She chuckled as she felt his hands room all over her body, bringing them up to her neck, allowing him to hold her neck properly for bite marks. "So they know who owns you". Loba chuckles as she pulls herself away from the demomio. "And how do I look hmm? Good enough to eat?" Revenant nodded as he tried to pull the woman back onto him, however she managed to pull herself away. "Then let's do something about that demonio hmm?" The woman smirks as she walks over to her comfy bed with a swerve in her hips, planting herself down and looking up at him. She pulls down her silk underwear, revealing to revenant her soft, shaved pussy. "If I'm so good to eat why don't you have a proper taste?" Revenant immediately jumps to action, making his way over to loba and teasingly running his fingers around her thigh, before nipping just above her clit, earning a needy moan out of loba.

Revenant chuckles as he lowers his face below until he comes face to face with her pussy. He smiles as he lifts her legs up, placing them on his shoulders as he plants his face inside. Loba throws her head back in pleasure as she can feel revenant lick at every fold. "F-fuck! Your t-tongue is so-" revenant chuckles as he gives her pussy one long teasing lick before pulling himself back up. "Heh, while this is fun and all loba, I had a special surprise waiting for you in my room". Loba's eyebrows burrowed slightly as she parts her lip in surprise, before she was being picked up by her waist and carried by revenant. She was already soaking wet from him, but seeing her hold her like this turned her on even more. She bit her lip as she watched him carefully carry her to his room, making sure none of the other legends saw them, before shutting his door behind him

Revenant smirked as he brought her to a dimly lit room, but it was clear what his intentions were. Loba giggled in excitement, before she gasped as revenant strapped her to a table, a smirk on his face. "Now I'm going to fuck you loba" he growls as he slowly starts to pull at his loincloth, until loba sees his cock come out of hiding, on full display to her. Loba whines as revenant moves himself closer to her, brushing his tip against her pussy. "Beg for it loba". She looks up at him, holding her chin up in defiance. "No". Revenant growls as he pulls himself away from her, sitting in a leather chair where she can still see him. He smirks as he slowly starts to stroke himself, with each longer stroke making loba more and more desperate for him. She tries to rub her legs to help her cum, but revenant snarls as he slaps at her thighs, strapping them to the table as well. "The only time you can cum is when it's on my cock loba" he growls as he stands directly in front of her and touches himself again. It becomes too unbearable, as loba whines up at him. "F-fuck! Please fuck me!" Revenant smiles as he moves his dick towards her pussy, granting them both a small moan as he pushes himself deeper the longer she moans for him

Eventually revenant buries his entire cock in loba, creating a small bulge in her stomach, causing loba to smile. "G-god you're the only one who can fill me up this good". Revenant smirks as he slowly starts to thrust his dick in and out of her, making it agonisingly slow for her. "G-go faster. Please! I'm dripping wet for you!" Revenant hums as he holds her chin to look at him "and what's my name? The one you like to moan out while I fuck you senseless?" Loba bites her lip, before gasping out "Sir!" when revenant bites down hard into her neck. Loba whines as she looks down at her stomach, watching as the bulge from his cock disappears and reappears fast, loba rolling her hips in pleasure to try and keep up with him. "G-god sir you treat me so well! You fill this pussy up the best! Make me wet the best!" revenant smirks as he places his thumb onto her clit, with loba nodding impatiently. "Make me your slut sir!" Revenant tilts his head, before rubbing his thumb in time with his hips, loba arching her back in total pleasure as she moans his name constantly. "Oh yes! Yes sir please! Make this pussy yours! Fill it up and show everyone this slut belongs to you!" He smirks as he feels her walls starting to clench around his dick, pushing himself as far into her pussy as possible, before she screams out his name as she cums hard all over him. Loba pants hard as she tries to regain her breath, until she moans deep again as she feels his cock erupt cum all inside her. She pulls at her ties as revenant smiles, undoing her arm ties as she pulls him in for a desperate kiss. He pulls out of her slowly and strokes her cheek as her legs shake uncontrollably. "Let me help you loba".

He smiles as he undoes the ties to her legs, picking her up and bringing her over to his sofa by the fireplace, placing her gently on him. Loba sighs in relief as she rests her head on his chest, sliding her hands up to wrap around his neck as she continues to breath softly on him. "So, how was that for you hmm? Getting to take control of me?" Revenant smiles as he strokes her back "it was amazing girly. Might have to let you take control like that once". Loba looks up at him with a giggle. "You'd let me do that to you?" to which he nods in agreement. "Heh, just think then, for once the deadly simulacrum will be at the mercy of me". Revenant chuckles as he places them both on his carpet directly next to the fire as loba turns on her side to look at him. Her skin on full display as the fire helps to make her skin glow and her dark brown eyes to glisten.

On the field they may act like enemies. But when they are both alone together? They can let out their deepest desires and feelings towards each other. And they couldn't be happier at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 whenever I decide to make it will be focusing on loba, who will try her best to take control of revenant in the bedroom.


End file.
